1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a video cassette recorder, and more particularly to an apparatus for transmitting the turning force of a capstan flywheel for video cassette recorders by which the turning force of the capstan flywheel driven by a capstan motor is transmitted to the reel disk selectively at high speed and low speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional video cassette recorders, as the turning force of the capstan flywheel is transmitted only by a belt without any distinction between high speed rotation for fast forward (FF) or rewind (REW) mode of the tape, and low speed rotation for play mode of the tape. This type of arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that the disadvantageous slip may occurr between the belt and the wheel, so that the loss of the turning force has occurred and thereby accuracy for transmitting the turning force is reduced.
Moreover, the above disadvantageous slip exerts a harmful influence upon the peripheral system, so that in practical use, it is very difficult to maintain the performance of the apparatus.